


Oh My God, He Took Me To The Skies

by memorywolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Minor Violence, Revenge, bashing i think?, basically just sev become a badass and taking his revenge on the marauders and dumbles, if you like the marauders and dumbledore dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Severus meets Lord Marvolo Slytherin and his life just keeps going up from then on.orSeverus gets a fiance, becomes an heir and consort. The marauders try once more to attack him and this time it's four against two and Severus gets his delicious revenge. Then he sasses Dumbledore and wakes up to the realities of his relationship with Lily Evans.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320





	Oh My God, He Took Me To The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> so haha, im sorry i didnt update My magic in your galaxy and wrote this instead lmao I just needed to  
> I also started a sev and tom has a kid the same age as harry fic but that ones going a bit slower bc its harder to make it a one shot and im planning it more  
> i wrote this in four days and it can be evidently seen how much escapism im using to not be constantly reminded that im unemployed :)  
> This was meant to focus on Sev's collar and the marauders taunting him about it and him and tom kicking their butts over it but it just sorta devolved into this mess woops  
> Enjoy!
> 
> i do want to warn tho that this fic isnt kind to the marauders and dumbledore and a bit to lily so if u like them its best you turn back now

Severus honestly just wanted some time and space to himself. Ever since he showed up to Malfoy’s Yule Gala with his fiancé and the word had spread that he was their Dark Lord’s consort he had been dogged by Slytherins and other dark aligned purebloods left and right.

Protection, Marvolo had said.

It was no secret that Severus was harassed badly at school and after what happened after his OWLs last year it only became just that much more evident the severity of the harassment and bullying. _If only they knew about the shrieking shack incident_ , Severus thought, the purebloods would revolt and at the very least Black would have his head end up on a pike. Severus won’t admit (yet) that he secretly would like that to happen.

But as it were, he just wanted to have his previous anonymity again for a precious few hours, to sneak down to the labs or wander around Hogwarts. Hell he’s finally had time to visit Hogsmeade after being holed up in the Slytherin common room or library for the past few weeks, devouring tome after tome on culture and customs appropriate for a consort of a Dark Lord. This was in addition to all the information he had dumped on him lovingly during the holidays on the business of death eaters and their cause.

Apparently being consort also meant he was pretty much running the show with Marvolo now.

Pureblood customs were something that had been an ongoing education ever since Lucius picked him up as a tiny first year, blood magic and rituals he liked as it was as intriguing as dark magic ever was to him, and political education he could deal with despite having no wish to play such games. But the horrors of accounting were truly something he would not wish to touch even with a long pointy stick.

Trying to take over magical Britain was _expensive_ and it took a long time for Severus to stop gawking at seeing that amount of Galleons spelled out for him to see on parchment. He knew purebloods were rich but Salazar be damned seeing a number to it was mind boggling.

And Marvolo had brought his grandfather to him to reinstate him as heir to the Prince line, he was the very last anyways of the direct line. Severus didn’t know if his mother would be happy or not about it because she never spoke of her family aside from little bits here and there, but Severus was happy with it. He now had a grandfather and aside from becoming an adult in the eyes of the law, he now had a guardian that he could refer back to. He also never had to see or hear from his father ever again and if that wasn’t a blessing then Severus didn’t know what was.

But again, many many lessons he has had over the holidays from the senior death eaters and first few months of his sixth year of Hogwarts from whichever sixth or seventh year that Marvolo deemed good enough to teach him, on top of his formal education, he literally has not had the time to wind down at all.

Which was why he was now walking down the path to Hogsmeade with his fellow Slytherins crowded around him. Protection, Severus mused, against the four loud Gryffindors that Severus could hear was ahead of them.

Merlin how Severus hated them. Everything they had done to him, to humiliate him and hurt him just because he was poor and in the house of snakes. If they truly were against the dark arts as they said they were they would pick on any other Slytherins, those richer and more powerful than them. But no, they were just bullies, little people who had to resort to little displays of power over people who were handed unfortunate hands in life.

But it was alright now, he was alright now.

Severus could never forgive them, but he could forget them. He could put them in the past, not allow them to affect him any longer. They may have had a hand in shaping his resilience – stretching it further than it had already been shaped by his father – but Marvolo spent a lot of time undoing the damage to his self-esteem and he would not belittle his lover’s efforts by allowing any more of their little insignificant words to affect him.

Severus belonged to Marvolo now anyways, and anyone who dared to even think about hurting what was Marvolo’s would face the Dark Lord’s wrath, and that wrath was _not_ insignificant. Severus would know, he’s seen it first-hand. Literally. Front-row seat right beside Marvolo’s throne on the soft plush cushion while the stupid death eater who had dared to leer at Severus’ kneeling form, dared to think he could so much as lay his unworthy eyes on Lord Voldemort’s property, was ruthlessly tortured with the Cruciatus and his pinky cut off and fed to the pigs.

So yes, if they tried anything now, well Severus would just be waiting for a show to watch.

Severus went around the shops with the friendlier Slytherins, splurging on materials and sweets that he never would have before. Marvolo liked when he treated himself well and that meant buying himself things he wanted with Marvolo’s money. Severus used to complain about it but he’s learnt it’s better to just give in and make both of them happy than torment himself over it.

When their company reached The Three Broomsticks he bid them farewell, letting them know he was going to meet someone important so they could enjoy themselves without worry over his safety. They understood what he meant and left him to his own devices.

Severus sighed, finally alone. He decided he wanted to take a short walk before contacting Marvolo that he was free to meet up now. He did brush his fingers lovingly over the mark on his collarbone, Marvolo’s mark on him.

It was special, unlike the marks that death eaters bore, this one linked only the two of them exclusively. Two snakes intertwined together, cuddled down in sleep. They moved and shifted when awake, but ultimately their resting place was on his collarbone.

Severus weaved himself behind the buildings away from the bustling street filled with students, finding himself a quiet walk towards the inn at the end of the street.

Or so he thought it would be a quiet walk.

“Well well, looks like the princess is caught alone.” The aggravating voice of James bloody Potter came from behind him.

Severus rolled his eyes, it was just so like them to be so obsessed with him to follow him and wait until he left the others. They needed better hobbies. He ignored them and kept walking though he did press his hand to Marvolo’s mark and send a pulse of magic through.

“Snivellus! Don’t you dare ignore us!” Black shouted angrily, Severus could just imagine him stomping his foot like a little child.

Severus kept walking. Before he would have already had his wand whipped out and a curse right on the tip of his tongue, ready to squabble with little boys who only knew how to fight four on one. Now it would just be a waste of his magic to even bother about entertaining them.

“Oi! The grease from your hair finally stuffed your ears, Snivellus?” Potter sneered and Severus could hear footsteps quickening to catch up to him and Severus sighed while slipping out his wand. It looked like he would have to hurt them for them to back off, though this also would prove to be a great opportunity to try out the new spells he had learnt over the holidays on actual human subjects.

Severus went to turn around and shoot a curse at Potter but before he could he was grabbed by the front of his uniform shirt and tugged roughly, ripping the buttons on his shirt. “I’m talking to you you greasy git!”

That made a dangerous pulse of anger and adrenaline rush through him. They dared to grab him, to touch him?

“Ha! Look at that James! Princess’ got a collar! Just like an animal huh? Finally learnt your place in the world?” Black bellowed from beside Potter and Severus almost laughed. He knew they were idiots and little bullies but really? Hypocritical much of them to call him an animal when one of them was werewolf and the others could literally turn into animals.

Then Potter was reaching for his collar and oh no that was definitely not allowed. Potter managed to brush the tip of his finger infinitesimally against the soft velvet, which was one touch too many in Severus’ books, before there was a sickening crunch of Severus’ magically reinforced knuckles against Potter’s nose.

Potter reared back in shock and pain, dropping Severus from his grip. Severus stumbled a bit but he grinned nonetheless at the very possible reality that he not only broke Potter’s nose, but positively _shattered_ it. Merlin was that truly satisfying, it was a wonder their fights never ended up physical because Severus would thorougly crush these little spoiled brats.

“You-!” Black screeched before his wand was raised in retaliation but it was for naught as it flew from his hand into the awaiting hand of one Marvolo Slytherin.

Of course, Marvolo would never leave his beloved Severus without a certain amount of protection. The moment he spelled the velvet collar close in an endless loop on his consort’s neck he became just a touch away from Severus. Anyone who was not Severus who touched or even tried to touch the collar, Marvolo would know, and would instantly be an apparition away from his pet.

Marvolo clicked his tongue in disappointment, “You should know better than to attack my consort, Sirius Black. Your mother would have had taught you better.” With a flick of his hand three other wands landed on his palm. “Oh I have forgotten, you ran away from your home and responsibilities like a little brat, and left your younger brother, whom you were supposed to protect as the elder sibling, to take up the mantle as heir and all the responsibilities that come with it.”

Severus laughed at Black’s fuming mien, “So much for Gryffindor courage, running away with your mangy tail between your legs huh? Who’s the animal now, Black?”

“Y-you’re a slag S-Snivellus!” Pettigrew dared to shout even though he now stood quaking behind Potter and Black, fear coursing through him with the new appearance of a man tall and graceful, who had taken all of their wands with a flick of his hand.

Marvolo raised a brow at the snivelling rat-faced idiot, he must be truly stupid to dare insult Severus in front of him; better men had been tortured to insanity for less.

“I am the only one who is allowed to degrade Severus and only in a way he enjoys. I would have you strung up and you guts slowly pulled from you while conscious, but I feel Severus would like to have a go first before anything I have planned.” Marvolo smirked at the green tinge that had instantly come across all four of the so called ‘Marauders’ faces.

“Well, if it’s a muggle fight you want, Potter, then it’s a muggle fight you’ll get.” Severus grinned and sent a punch at Potter’s vulnerable stomach before any of them could even react to his words.

Potter doubled over and lost his breath in a whoosh as he shouted in pain and surprise, but he did not even have a chance to struggle with taking a breath before his hair was grabbed in tight fists and pain bloomed over his already burning face. He could not even scream as he choked on his own saliva, desperate to breathe as he felt his lungs burn at the lack of oxygen. His shattered nose was useless in drawing in breaths and it hurt him to even try. He finally toppled over onto the floor on his side, mouth gasping for oxygen.

Severus let him breathe for a moment as he didn’t want Potter to pass out so soon before he aimed a well-placed kick at Potter’s ribs, exactly where he knew it would hurt most and probably crack or break a rib because he had been on the receiving end of it before. And just like that Potter was down and out, oh how easy it was for one who has never felt the pain of blows to fall under it.

While his Severus was playing around with Potter, Marvolo immobilised the rest of the boys, after all it wouldn’t be a fair fight if it was four against one would it. When he saw that Potter was out he released Black and watched in amusement as the boy stumbled out of his frozen state and paused before shooting after Severus with a shout of anger.

Severus turned around just in time to dodge a badly aimed fist as Black flew right by him. Severus whipped a hand out to grab a handful of curly dark hair and pulled hard, dragging the boy back. He threw Black onto the ground and kicked his side before bending down towards the curled body to knock his head onto the dirt packed ground as hard as he could from such a distance. And just because he could, he smashed his hand onto Black’s face, breaking his nose with a nice snap. “That was for insulting my nose all the time, let’s see how you like living with a broken nose, for however long you live that is.”

Black could not respond probably from his head ringing at the knock but Severus wanted to hear him scream at least once so he kicked with all his might between Black’s legs, relishing in the piercing screech that came out of his bully. It was the only thing that Black had ever let out between his lips that Severus has ever taken pleasure at hearing.

“You and Potter speak as if you’re so tough and above everyone else, well look how easily you fall with one measly little punch. Pathetic.” Severus looked down his nose at both of the struggling messes, “You wouldn’t last an hour in my shoes.”

“Which do you want next, my darling?” Marvolo asked, not at all bothered about how loud they were as he had already erected a dome of isolation around them.

“Hm, I think the rat next.” Severus waved a careless hand at the shaking boy, he reckoned he might not even have to raise a hand against Pettigrew before the boy surrendered himself, and Severus was right.

“I-I’m sorry! Snape please! P-Please don’t kill me! I’ll do anything!” Pettigrew dropped onto his knees and simpered at Severus, begging repeatedly. Severus rolled his eyes, how did a coward get into Gryffindor.

Then Severus grinned, “Anything huh? Well why don’t you tell my fiancé, Lord Slytherin, about the shrieking shack?” Severus was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore about the incident but his attackers weren’t, and oh how he would take so much joy from Marvolo’s reaction and subsequent imaginative torture of his attempted murderers.

Pettigrew paled, “A-anything but that! I-It was just a joke! A prank!”

Severus’ grin dropped and he growled, he kicked Pettigrew right across the face, throwing the boy onto his side as he screamed at the pain. “A prank? Well why don’t you share so Lord Slytherin can have a laugh too huh?”

It took only the threat of another blow before Pettigrew was spilling the entire story. Of course he tried to make it seem as if Severus was partly at fault but with Marvolo being in the know now, the vow of secrecy was void and Severus could give him the full truth in great detail. He definitely took great delight in watching the blood drain from Black and Potter’s face as he spoke about how they tried to murder him.

Marvolo was furious by the end of it and it took Severus nuzzling up into his chest to calm him enough from killing the others on the spot, torture would be so much more painful than instant death after all.

“Let’s finish up here so you can lock them up in your dungeons and we can go back to our schedule, I’ve missed your touch, Marvolo.” Severus said as he stayed snuggled up against Marvolo, grinning up at him.

Marvolo’s eyes softened before he glanced at the only frozen boy left standing, “What do you want to do about that?”

Severus threw a distracted glance at Lupin, “I don’t really care. I’m done with my revenge, throw him to Fenrir for all I care, I’m sure he and his pack will have fun disciplining a wayward wolf.” Lupin always was one of the milder ones in bullying but he never stopped his friends and to stay friends after one of them tried to use him as a murderer? It was his own foolishness that led him here today.

“Brilliant, Fenrir is his sire after all, it would only be the responsibility of a sire to look after his mutts.” Marvolo then bent to drop a heated kiss onto Severus’ eager lips before pulling back and handing a key over to him, “You head on to the inn, I’ll ensure that our prisoners are secure before I come back to meet you.”

Severus smiled dazedly at his lover, “Yes, Master.”

\------------------------------------------

Marvolo dropped his prisoners directly into the dungeons, taking great delight in pushing each one into an individual cell and hearing their grunts of pains at having their injuries jostled.

“Welcome to your new home for the foreseeable future, I hope you do not enjoy your stay here.” He grinned as anger, fear, and panic flashed through their eyes.

“You death eater scum!” Black managed to get through gritted teeth, spitting blood and saliva through the bars of the cell.

Marvolo clicked his tongue at the display, “Already at my mercy and still so idiotic.” He grinned then and pulled out the four wands from his pocket, “No matter. I will see to it that you are all properly taught some manners and decorum.”

Without further ado Marvolo snapped all four wands, the resounding snaps cracking like thunder before a storm. Then silence, all four boys’ faces dropped in shock and disbelief at what they just witnessed.

Marvolo let the broken ends of the wands dangle against the other ends by the cores, “You will have no more need of your wands,” He said before walking to stand directly in front of Lupin’s cell, “Greyback will be by to pick you up sometime soon.” Marvolo watched as Lupin paled, white as sheet, as he truly realised what was awaiting him in his future.

Marvolo walked forward a few steps to Pettigrew’s cell, “I have no need for snivelling rats, I’m sure my death eaters will find some use for you. As sport or lab rat I care not.” The boy then burst into ugly snotty tears as he begged to serve, to change his allegiance and serve a new greater master. Marvolo rolled his eyes, how pathetic of a Gryffindor.

By now both Black and Potter had finally overcome their shock and were screaming bloody murder, spewing insults and curses like nobody’s business. Anger had overtaken their fear and Marvolo felt a thrill go through him at the prospect of breaking such spirited prisoners.

“Black,” Marvolo smirked at the fuming dark eyes of the boy, “Your family is bound to my service and as such I have a right to punish you as I see fit, and for daring to attempt at my consort’s life, you will wish you were dead when I am through with you.” His lips split into a wicked grin of malicious promise.

Oh how it delighted to see that defiant yet terrified glint in those dark eyes. Yes, it would be great sport to break this one, perhaps Severus would like to be in attendance or lend a hand too. His little genius consort does so love to create new spells and he would certainly need test subjects.

“And Potter.” Marvolo reached the end of the cells, looking down over his nose at the bloodied boy who could barely stand up straight but still dared to curse at him. “Dear little Heir Potter, as an heir who has challenged my consort, Consort Slytherin and Heir Prince, and lost, you have brought yourself to be subjugated, in any way and manner as I see fit, as is following of the Pureblood customs.”

It took a moment but understanding finally dawned in that little brain of Potter’s as the boy’s snarled faced pulled into gradual horror. “Yesss,” Marvolo was so delighted he almost devolved into a hiss as he spoke, “You thought you had gotten away with all your actions because it was only directed at a little poor half-blood haven’t you?”

“Little did you know that he would be the only Heir left of the Princes, which, more so than being my consort, allows him to evoke conquest ownership against another Heir that has challenged him so blatantly in public.”

“N-No! H-he owes me a life debt!” Potter desperately said, he couldn’t possibly become a slave to _Snivellus_ of all people!

“Oh? You think?” Marvolo raised a brow, amused that Potter really thought he was getting out of this with something as flimsy as the life debt that shouldn’t have existed in the first place considering that he had saved him from a situation that he created in the first place.

“Yes! That prat can’t do anything to me and when Dumbledore finds out what you have done to us you will face justice!” The smugness slowly crept back into Potter’s speech and face.

Marvolo laughed, loud and piercing.

“That illegal life debt, _boy_ , was fulfilled the moment your precious Dumbledore forced Severus to swear to secrecy information about your little mutt there, thereby saving all your lives from being thrown into Azkaban for being secret little Animagi.” Oh how Marvolo loved to see that realisation dawning into those mud brown eyes again, he would have to show Severus this memory.

“So you see, you belong to Severus now and by relation, _me_. Your parents will not be able to do a thing against your enslavement. Old-bloods we are and Lady Magic’s laws flow in our blood, you have subjected yourself to this _knowingly_. Not even the ‘almighty’ Dumbledore can save you now.” Marvolo cackled at true fear descended into the boy, oh truly Severus would love this.

Marvolo straightened himself then and with a wave of his wand shackles appeared and bound the boys. The four prisoners dropped to the ground heaving as instantly their magic was cut off, leaving them empty and aching with nothing but the minimal amount of magic running through their veins to keep them alive.

“I have dallied long enough, my consort who wears my mark so lovingly on his neck is waiting for me.” With that said, he disapparated.

\------------------------------------------

Severus perked up from his seat when he finally heard the pop of apparation signalling the arrival of his lover. Severus wasted no time pulling him into a hug and burrowing his face into the other’s neck. “Marvolo, finally, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my lovely Severus.” Marvolo placed a loving kiss upon Severus’ forehead.

“Do you still wish to return to Hogwarts? I imagine that meddlesome headmaster will hound you on your ownership of his little pets.” Marvolo asked once they had pulled apart and he settled down onto the couch pulling his little lover onto his lap.

“Yes, Hogwarts can only be more fun now with them gone. And Dumbles can’t do anything against me, they gave themselves up when they challenged me and failed. I would like to see him try to go against Lady Magic’s laws.” Severus grinned at the thought of Dumbledore challenging Lady Magic and being completely stripped of his magic, oh how glorious a sight that would be.

Marvolo agreed that it would certainly be a sight to see.

“I have something for you, my love.” Marvolo pushed aside any other thoughts of Dumbledore and his cronies and pulled out a flat velvet box, handing it over to Severus.

Severus received it with both hands, eyes staring at the luxurious looking box reverently. Inside the box laid a single emerald gem attached to a series of delicate black metal chains.

“It is attachable to your collar and I have assured that it is lightweight, so that you may feel it but it will not hinder you in any way.” Marvolo said as he picked up the gem and its chains.

Severus placed the box aside and unbuttoned his shirt collar, exposing the beloved dark velvet collar that Marvolo had put on him. He couldn’t hold back his smile as he turned to allow Marvolo to attach the emerald and its chains onto his collar, shivering a little as the cold gem rested against his skin.

“Lovely.” Marvolo said as he pulled back to examine his newest gift to his consort.

Severus felt his cheeks flush, no matter how many times Marvolo complimented him his body still reacted the same. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, pet.” Marvolo smoothed a hand down Severus’ cheek. “Now, stand and strip. Show me my beautiful pet in nothing but his collar and my gift.”

Severus grinned at the turn of tone, he has been missing playtime with his master. “Yes, Master.”

\-----------------------------------

It took two days for the disappearance of Potter and his gang to fully register in their head of house’s mind and report it to their headmaster. McGonagall had thought that her students were merely playing hooky the day after the Hogsmeade weekend and had been frustrated that even Remus Lupin the prefect had dared to do such a thing. She had planned to give them a stern talking to once she found them.

When they hadn’t appeared for the second day in a row McGonagall was having none of it and had walked into the Gryffindor common rooms ready to sentence the boys to a year’s worth of detention with Filch. To her surprise the year six boys all reported never having seen them return from Hogsmeade and even Lily Evans, who she knew was beginning to have a thing with James Potter, reported that she hasn’t heard from them since the weekend as she hadn’t went into Hogsmeade with them.

It was then that McGonagall began to truly worry, surely they were unruly boys but to not even be in the compounds of Hogwarts? That was unthinkable! They could be suspended for such a serious offence!

While McGonagall and the sixth year Gryffindors were panicking and worrying, Severus and the rest of the sixth years were having the best Hogwarts schooling they have ever had ever since they began in first year. There were no interruptions in classes, no harmful so called pranks played on less fortunate victims, no noisy disturbances in the library, and most importantly for Severus, no need to look around the corner before he turned.

It was the first time he ever felt so safe in Hogwarts. For all that it was his place of escape from his father for the past five years, it was also the place where the marauders picked up torturing him from where his father left off. Hogwarts felt only safer marginally from home.

But now he could go anywhere and do anything and not have to worry about snide remarks or stupid pranks or harmful intent. It was so freeing he had a smile plastered onto his face non-stop for the past two days. Not even Slughorn’s subpar teaching and the man’s attempts at sucking up to him now that he knows of Severus’ new status as Heir Prince and relentlessly inviting him to his Slug Club could bring his mood down.

The emerald gem that rested coolly on the skin between his collarbones also contributed towards his jolly mood.

Severus’ fellow Slytherins probably had an idea what happened, considering Potter and his gang’s propensity to disturb Severus and him having been going to meet up with their Lord on that very day that the boys disappeared. Severus neither denied nor confirmed it, he just smiled pleasantly whenever someone asked.

And then Dumbledore and McGonagall had contacted their parents and all of them refused to tell the Headmaster and Deputy what happened, only that the boys would be pulling out and it was none of their business to ask about it. That ended any report that Dumbledore was planning to lodge to the Aurors and any investigation that came from it. If their parents said they were fine then nobody could reasonably say that they were lost or in need of help.

Marvolo had of course, written to each of their parents about what happened and what would be done to their children. As was only proper of a Lord when another Lord’s heir stepped out of line, and as a fellow pureblood name to inform fellow purebloods of their children’s transgressions.

It was only a matter of fact that their parents didn’t want anyone else knowing of their children’s faux pas. For an heir in Potter’s case, it would be embarrassing for his parents to admit their heir had been foolish enough to challenge another heir and lost. They had apologised that they had spoilt their child so much that he could not even become a productive member of society anymore. James Potter was stripped of his Heir title, which has been passed to his cousin. They loved their only son which they tried so hard to birth but could not deal with how cruel he had become, they let him go.

Lupin’s parents had been so disappointed in their son for having joined in on such tasteless activity such as bullying and couldn’t believe he would really be best friends with someone who had wanted to use him to kill another fellow student. They probably would have protested at their son being handed over to his werewolf sire but Marvolo chose to leave that information out so they had quietly left Remus in Lord Slytherin’s hands.

Pettigrew’s parents couldn’t believe he let himself be caught doing such things and had left him to meet his fate. The rat had to have learned his traitorous ways from someone after all.

Black though, his parents had been more than happy to leave their wayward son in their Lord’s capable hands. Had thanked him even for sparing the time from his busy schedule to see to their hopeless son. They had also apologised profusely for their son’s actions towards his consort, and had offered up their youngest on a silver platter to serve as a death eater. Luckily for Regulus Black, Severus actually liked the younger boy and had been friends with him, which saved him from being thrown head first into death eaters at such a young age.

Then Dumbledore called Severus up to his office, which had Severus rolling his eyes so hard he was sure he made a full 360.

“Ah my boy, right on time. Lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked from behind his desk, hands clasped together in front of him.

“No thank you.” Severus declined politely then stood right beside the chair opposite the headmaster, there was no point in sitting when he was planning on leaving soon.

Dumbledore sighed then shifted his smile into a small frown. “I believe you are wondering why I have called you here, Mr.Snape.”

“Prince.”

“Pardon?” Dumbledore’s brow rose in slight confusion.

“I am officially known as Heir Prince now.” Severus stated, keeping the little quirk of his lips to himself. Dumbledore will rue the day he tried to hold Severus down over his beloved Gryffindors.

“I see. Well Mr.Prince, I asked to see you regarding the disappearance of Mr.Potter and his friends.”

Severus doesn’t move from his stand, back straight and shoulders back, lax but proper. He doesn’t speak either, waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

Dumbledore eyed Severus for a moment, leaving the space for him to speak but when it became evident that Severus was not going to, his frown deepened. “I thought you might have an idea regarding their whereabouts, seeing your complicated relationship with them.” 

Severus does raise a brow at that, Dumbledore was really going to protect his Gryffindors to his dying breath huh.

“There is nothing complicated about our relationship, Headmaster. They seek to hurt me and I seek to protect myself, with no help from the school staff no less. I see nothing complicated about the relationship between my bullies and attempted murderers and me.” Severus can see that Dumbledore isn’t happy that Severus isn’t the fearful caustic child that he was last year anymore, that he won’t be able to threaten anything out of Severus now.

“Be that as it is, I’m sure you wouldn’t want your fellow schoolmates to fall into the wrong hands.”

Severus was very close to barking out a laugh. Wrong hands indeed. There will be nothing left of Potter and Black once Severus and Marvolo is through with them. Lupin could possibly come out of it a useful werewolf to the cause, if Greyback managed to break him just right. Pettigrew was useless.

“I don’t see how that is any of my business.” Severus said instead as he looked straight into Dumbledore’s eyes. He was a master occlumens, if Marvolo who had trained him himself couldn’t get in then Dumbledore would have no inch on a chance.

“My boy it would do you well to tell me if you have any information on them.” Dumbledore’s eyes darkened and Severus is reminded of that night of the full moon, where Potter had dragged him to Dumbledore’s office. The man had proceeded to threaten expulsion and Azkaban to him should he ever dare to speak of what happened nary a mind to whether if Severus suffered any injuries. Severus wanted him to suffer just for that, for his blatant victim blaming as if he asked to have a werewolf snap his jaws centimetres from his face while he shook in fear.

Severus barked a laugh, “Your threats won’t work on me anymore, Headmaster. I am not the same boy I was from the _last time_.” Severus sneered at him. “But if you wish so desperately to know, I will deign to tell you. I was spending time with my friends in the Three Broomsticks, any of them can attest to that.”

Severus then lifted his chin to look the Headmaster down over his nose, “If you are done blaming and threatening a victim of bullying about the disappearance of his bullies, I will take my leave.” He said then turned with a swish of his school robes and left the office.

Revenge on Dumbledore will have to wait. Marvolo was already steadily gathering evidence against him and one day they will destroy his name, his finances, his dignity, his status, and strip him down to nothing but a prejudiced old man with nothing but the scorn of the wizarding world and an Azkaban sentence to his name.

For now, Severus will just have to be happy in doling out his revenge in small doses against his long time bullies.

Severus was so lost in his fantasies of what he would do to the prisoners currently residing in their home that he only realised that someone was calling his name after the third shout. He turned to come face to face with flaming red hair and a face that made his heart ache.

“Lily.” Was all he could say in the face of the girl who he had loved like a sister and hurt so badly as he lashed out.

“Severus…” Lily said his name again. Now that she was faced with him all her previously thought out words had fled her.

“Did you need something?” Severus finally asked after a long moment of silence between them. She had sought him out so he expected that she would have something to say to him.

“I uh, do you know where James is?” Lily asked and in that exact moment she knew it was the wrong thing to say as she watched that familiar face shut down like so many of the times he had done before.

“James.” Severus spat the name out with venom, of course. “No I do not. If that is all then goodbye.” He turned with a swish of his robes, an image like at the headmaster’s office, and walked away with the click of the heels of his shoes loud against the stone floors.

So this was the moment that Severus could properly cut all ties with Lily Evans, his best friend since he was seven. The one who he thought would have his back and be with him forever with how well they got along.

Sure it was his fault for hurting their relationship this badly by insulting her, even in an act of anger. He knew how much it hurt to be insulted and to be insulted by one you cared about? It was horrible. So he could understand with how angry she was with him and he would expect no less. He tried to apologise many times, waiting outside her common room to no avail and even faced the wrath of Potter and his gang. He owled her letters full of his apologies but received no replies, so he had just given up. It was her right to not forgive him, he could not force her to do so.

But.

For her to take up with his bully? The one who had been the source of Severus’ suffering all of his school life that Lily knew very well of? The one who had stolen his spell and flipped him upside down and humiliated him in front of groups and groups of students?

That was too much. If her point was to hurt him back the way he had hurt her then she certainly went well and beyond it.

And now, to come to his face and accuse him, her ex-best friend, with no reasonable evidence that he would know where his bullies and would-be murderers were?

Severus was well and truly woken up to the reality of his relationship with Lily Evans. It was beyond tatters now, it might have even devolved beyond strangers and went into the territory of resentment despite each still having fond memories of each other.

It was time to move on. Secretly he had been harbouring however little a hope that maybe Lily would wake up and remember James for the bully that he was and come back to Severus, scold him for daring to lash out against her, and make him make up for it however she wanted him to. He would have done it, he loved her enough to.

But no, there was no saving this relationship.

Severus sighed, Marvolo had warned him of this but he had just needed to stubbornly hold on to this one happiness from his childhood.

Severus raised a hand to caress fondly his collar over his school uniform, Marvolo’s claim on him. His entrance into Severus’ life had marked the upward climb from how low he had fallen into despair. He had remade Severus, took the pieces that he already was and built him up into where he stood today. Still he was a work in progress but how far he came was already so much better than who he was.

Severus was confident now; he believed in his own abilities and genius, had a goal in life that was more than to survive the next day and the next. Marvolo breathed life back into him with how near death he had been after his fifth year. He owed himself to Marvolo.

And he loved him. Oh how he loved Marvolo Slytherin, the man who knew Severus better than Severus himself. He took him in hand and gave him everything he craved and allowed Severus to give him everything he wished to give in return. And then he gave Severus a consort ring and a velvet collar, binding Severus to him for the rest of their lives.

Marvolo promised him the world, or at the very least Wizarding Britain. Never shall another child know the pain of abuse and neglect and contempt from their very own caretakers, never shall muggles look down upon magical beings. Marvolo promised him many things on his planned takeover but those were the chief ones that Severus placed importance on. The rest, Severus would leave up to Marvolo to deal with.

On their lives together Marvolo promised to love and cherish him, to never leave him. That was all Severus needed to know before he said yes.

Yes, life can only go up from this point onwards, Severus grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> i have to admit that this was a whole amalgamation of things i wanted to address in sev's life, the ship, revenge, the way others treated him etc. i took it all and mashed it into one fic. Maybe in the future i'll pick it apart and dedicate one fic to one aspect so i can focus on it more and not make it seem like a whole rushed mess but thats for another time.  
> Please comment what you think! Which parts did you like? Which parts would you like me to expand on? What would you like to see more of in sev/tom relationship? (snoldemort? snom? sniddle?? sevmort??? sevom?? please what is their ship name omg)


End file.
